epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles Series Finale: Awesomesix vs Tigerisnormal
Well, the time has come. The time to finally say goodbye to this series. And how else, than visiting many of the battles? Is that confusing? Probably, but it'll make sense, here on... The RiZachulous Race Awesome Rap Battles 2.0 Series Finale number 21. Battle Previously, on Awesome Rap Battles... Napoleon Dynamite: Oh gosh, I don’t even need to tear you apart! WonderPikachu12: So, hey, A6, where we gonna take this twist? Awesomesix: Well, I was thinking Cleopatra and Capone, Kinda, get together. Oh and- Mystical Trixter: Oh, now I get it. I think he brought us in so he could take more credit. *Awesomesix and WonderPikachu12 look towards the audience, the camera spinning to reveal…* Bantha117: Why of course, the monkey! *Bantha rips off another mask, revealing himself to be...* Tigerisnormal: I'm coming for you, Awesome... *Tiger dabs.* Now, on the SERIES FINALE of Awesome Rap Battles... (instrumental #1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FUpcP3bAsA ) AWESOME RAP BATTLES, SERIES FINALE! TIGER IS NORMAL! VERSUS! AWWW, SOME SIX! BEGIN! Awesomesix: A rap battle, huh, what is this? Tigerisnormal: Well, we insult each other in raps. Like this. It’s your boy Tigger is Norman with the Disney Channel flow, Dabbing most savagely on both friends and foe, But this ain’t no DWASBall crap for shizzuh!, oh no, Dropping a hint to just let you know, I let the flow get sexual, I’ll diss you with your own lines, cause I actually don’t know, How to verbally destroy my foe, so alright, here I go! Don’t be a meanie to Mussolini! because IMMA WIN! iDon't give a damn cause Little Tiger's punching in! Kiss my ass Awesome, you’re not a threat, just a weasel! When it comes to rapping, I put America first, and all of these people! So go screw yourself, Awesome! You’re an insufferable fly! You can count on that, you whore! Yeah, you, you guy! Awesomesix: Now this is a story, all about how Mr. Pound came to town- wait a minute. When ripping off each other’s work, your battles are the limit! So, uh… Now children, how filling, this liar is filling, Wait, no. This doesn’t feel right. Kill the beat! *the beat is killed.* Uh, hmm, this one has boobs… let’s see where this goes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPP5h7fS1IY *the new beat now plays.* Welcome to my Minecraft Sky Factory 2 survival, bitch! I’ll make you do all the hard work while I don’t do zip! Then take it to Paladins, where we can pal again, Only for me to die twenty times, and give the other team the win! Yeah, I’m really making a good case for myself, am I not? I’m not good using actual material. Damn, this mess is hot. Almost as hot as your face isn’t! You just got wasted! Shafted! Flabbergasted! Your verses, not copy-pasted! Tigerisnormal: Okay, beat jacking? Beat Electric Boogaloo-ing? Blue Skadooing! Let’s jump into one of your battles, and quit whoopty-dooing! *Tiger grabs A6, and jumps into...* INSTRUMENTAL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUuEm_GWwN0 AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! STEVE FROM BLUES CLUES? VERSUS! PEEWEE... HERMAN? BEGIN! Steve: Welcome to Blue's Clues, Herman, where it's not hard to- Tigerisnormal: Guess! Awesome, all your old battles are a huge mess! It's like a swamp to explore them, you rebooted so many times! That you could make a whole new wiki just for the "unofficial" rhymes! Some don't even have beats! Woah, talk about whack! Awesomesix: Was all of this magic stuff just so you could diss me on my own track? Tigerisnormal: Uh... *Tiger grabs A6 once again, and jumps into...* INSTRUMENTAL: https://youtu.be/Q_2zkuGjWc0?t=20s Hephaestus: MC Hammer up in this bitch- Awesomesix: Yo, Tiger, what the fuck is this? Quit jumping into my battles, and mind your own business! What's the point of all of this? This is just getting confusing. Tigerisnormal: Don't you get it? All the realities are fusing! Your old series, your new one, and even the shittiest of craps! You've somehow poorly strung this altogether, and it's all because of... that! *Tiger grabs A6 a third time, accidentally landing in...* INSTRUMENTAL: https://youtu.be/Xfn3QBMYkGc?t=8s EPIC RA P BATLE SOCRATES CONFUCIUS CONFUCIUS NIETZSCHE VERSUS STEVE IRWIN SHAKA ZULU AND ROBERT FALCON SCOTT BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Northern Philosophers: We’re comin’ off the Acropolis, there’s no hope of stoppin this! Tigerisnormal: AAAAH! Wrong place, wrong place! *Tiger grabs A6 once more, this time correctly landing in...* INSTRUMENTAL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91jhcBs3OHE AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! EMINEM! VERSUS! ELVIS PRESLEY! BEGIN! Elvis Presley: I’ve been pelvic thrusting before you muttered your first “Bitch!”, Tigerisnormal & Awesomesix: Awesome, we're here! Now, it's time to throw the switch! What switch? The switch that keeps bringing Em back! ..."Em" back? Him back! Eminem: I’m beginning to feel, like this isn’t worth my time, You sang shit about prison, but never committed a crime, I’ve faced court, judges, you faced death by shitting, You don’t know the pain- Tigerisnormal: Of seeing nothing but this, kid! You brought him in the premiere, original finale, and even Christmas! He's the sole reason your series keeps on reviving! Your weird boner for writing Marshall forces the series to keep surviving! Tigerisnormal Awesomesix: So what you're saying is... Yes, we need to stop Eminem! After all, he's the whole reason we saw your battles begin! I guess that's true, but don't you think this is a bit harsh? Nonsense, my friend! Now, from this beat we must dearly depart! To head off to where he last reared up, at least in the official! Off, to the composers versus the rappers! for Shizzuh! *Tiger punts DWASBALL into the moon, then grabs A6, and jumps into...* INSTRUMENTAL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySRcZ6X5jvo AWESOME RAP BATTLES! BEETHOVEN! BACH! AND MOZART! VERSUS! EMINEM! KANYE WEST AND TUPAC! BEGIN! Classical Musicians: Take a seat, boys, and give me your full silence, Tigerisnormal: No you. Beethoven: That was rude- Tigerisnormal: BOY, I SAID QUIET! Listen here, grandpas, we need a bit of help! This man over there, Eminem, he won't let this series quell! As much as an idea like this seems kind of fun, Scoot on out of here, cause your rapping part is done. Mozart: Oh, let us help you! Cause when we compose shit live, It does way better than their best rhymes at Best Buy! Tigerisnormal: Alright, show us what you got, but you gotta make it quick, Because the other verse is about to start- shit. Rappers: The name’s Kanye West, I try my Kanye Best, Putting these Kanye Pests through the true Kanye Test! A mean motherfucker needing no introduction, Here to stomp out a kitty with no real repercussions. Yo dogs- uh, what? Boy, you fuckin' heard me. I'm about to summa lumma do a lot of damage to these two, tryin' to play dirty. The tiger, and his friend, thinking they can end my fun in this realm? I may be the Rap God, but bitches, I'm about to make this hell! First, you interrupt my verse back when I was fighting with Elvis, Now you come to steal my spotlight again, you guys are so fuckin' selfish. How about I show you what I really got- Tigerisnormal Awesomesix & Composers: Verse limit, haha! Alright, everyone, let's do it! Obliterate his body! So let’s put our heads together! Make a real Killuminati! Mama, Eminem is going down, for the end of my series! You may be the most prolific member, but the series's final day is nearing! I've got to finish all my projects, and get on with my life! Gotta think about senior year, college, and beyond! I need no strife! From a "mean motherfucker needing no introduction", so just stuff it. Before I chop your verse off quick and unhand this pathetic puuUUUUUPPPEEEEEETTT WHAT'S GOOOOOIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG OOOOON??? I can't feel my face! By god, we're getting distorted all over the place! Oh dear, this can't be great at all! Why not? I feel like this battle is being deleted! Quick, hold on with all you've got! *The composers, Tiger, and Awesomesix panic as the setting changes.* INSTRUMENTAL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epVLUbGM-rI AWESOME RAP BATTLES OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS SLIGHTLY LESS ABSUDRDLY LONG! VERSUS BEGIN! Walt Disney: Now in theaters! Tigerisnormal Awesomesix & Composers: Oh great, Eminem is messing with the fabrics of rhyme? Uh, sir, don't you mean "time"? No, I most definitely mean rhyme! He's gone ACTUAL God mode, and he's messing around with the threshold! Soon, we'll be completely lost! We could go from Ripper vs Dexter to the Christmas special! The what now? Oh yeah, the battles I tried to hide. I was gonna remake some of them, but, well... that enthusiasm died. Well, we better hang on, I feel another change acoming! Hey do you hear that? It smells like... plumbing? *The group now finds themselves on a mountain, with Mario running up.* INSTRUMENTAL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMpVdlCHyro AWESOME RAP BATTLES! VERSUS! BE- *Something, or someone, quickly swoops in and grabs Sonic, carrying him up onto a mountain before squeezing him with his claws. The camera looks up at the large beast, revealing it to be none other than...* PAARTHURNAX? Paarthurnax: Drem Yol Luk. Greetings, dahinsty, I am- *Eminem kills Paarthurnax, and takes over.* Eminem: Marshall Mathers. But you knew that. I'm messing with the fabric of these battles, because you wanna stop. I won't let you do that. Awesome, let's keep this series going. Just you and me, throughout time. Awesomesix: Dude, that's kinda lame. Eminem: Be that way, fine. I guess I'll trap you all here, and no one can escape! Because in the land of the rap battles- Han Fei: THAT'S MY LINE! Eminem: Great. *Eminem looks over at Han Fei, who's giant, naked, and covered in blood from various Crap Battle citizens.* Han Fei: Eminem, you huge fool! You're messing with the canon! Eminem: The what now? Han Fei: The Awesomesix battles canon, you damn nun! I had killed him previously, and his companion Loygansono! So I'm afraid I can't let you keep him alive no more, that's a no-no! Mozart: But wait, if he's dead, but in front of our eyes... Then how... the hell... are we... still... alive? *Mozart, Beethoven, and Bach start to disappear as Giant Han Fei and Eminem fight, Tiger grabbing Awesomesix.* Tigerisnormal Awesomesix: Okay, I'm going to go find us a place to rest. We should do it fast. I know that, dumbass! If we go too slow, we won't last! *Tiger and Awesomesix teleport into another battle.* INSTRUMENTAL: https://youtu.be/jZsYgIz_xuk?t=1m39s Franklin D. Roosevelt: I’m the definition of danger when I roll up to the scene, Wait, hold up. Who the hell are these guys? *The beat stops.* Tigerisnormal: Oops, wrong battle. Franklin D. Roosevelt: Alright, but next time, don't interrupt big boy games. Benito Mussolini: Yeah! Franklin D. Roosevelt: Shut up, you panzy. *Tiger and Awesomesix look at each other awkwardly, then go to the right battle. No music is heard, just rapping.* Tigerisnormal: Alright, we're here dude. So, we need to stop this battle from happening. All we need is- AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! Tigerisnormal: No, no- EMINEM! VERSUS! CHRIS BROWN! Awesomesix: STOP! *Eminem and Chris Brown look at Awesomesix, confused.* Chris Brown: Hey, how ya gonna hate from outside the club? Awesomesix: This battle is cancelled! Eminem: Yeah, you really don't mean this, do you? You've said it like 21 times. It'll just come back, and back, and back again. Look dude, you even have some unfinished battles, like- *Awesomesix and Tiger panic as Eminem opens up a document behind them.* INSTRUMENTAL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMGcggMHG_c AWESOME RAP BATTLES! NAPOLEON BONAPARTE! VERSUS! GEORGE WASHINGTON! BEGIN! Napoleon Bonaparte: Bonjour! Je m’appelle Napoleon. Je suis beau, magnifique, et intelligent! Tu as- wait une minute, who est toi? Awesomesix: Pardon me, Napoleon, but you versus George Washington isn't happening. This series is done. Napoleon Bonaparte: Merde. Awesomesix: As for you, Eminem... Eminem: No, no you aren't- *Awesomesix pulls out a keyboard, and presses the "delete key.* Awesomesix: Rot in pieces, motherfucker. *The battle begins to disaAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAA WE HAVE DETECTED A PROBLEM WITH YOUR BATTLE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO BACK? ... ... OLDER SAVES FOUND. CHOOSE ONE. Category:Blog posts